


Afternoon Delight

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: She didn't bother looking over at Tony, who was discreetly keeping watch from the park across the street from the bistro where they were lunching.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Request by Amy for the Multifandom drabble exhange
> 
> Pepper and Natasha both being hypercompetent, No real squicks. Any rating, G through porn, is fine; kink is fine; ridiculous tropes are highly encouraged.

"He's watching us again."

"Is he?" Pepper asked, keeping her eyes on Natasha. She didn't bother looking over at Tony, who was discreetly keeping watch from the park across the street from the bistro where they were lunching.

"Yes, as if you didn't already know," Natasha said with a light laugh. "Did you set this up especially for him?"

"Whyever would you think that?" Pepper asked innocently.

"I have no idea," Natasha said as she smirked at Pepper. "But maybe we should give him something worth actually watching."

Pepper's breathing quickened, but she kept her cool as she asked, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Natasha lifted a hand and trailed her fingers along Pepper's bare forearm, causing her to shiver in the most delightful way. "Something that starts with a glass of wine, some softly scented candles, and maybe some soft music, and ends with us skin to skin and gasping for breath."

Pepper's fork clattered to her plate. "Why on earth are we still sitting here? Let's go."

Natasha smirked and tilted her chin towards Tony, who was still avidly watching them. "What about him?"

"What about him?" Pepper asked, grinning as she rose and extended her hand to Natasha. "He can wait until next time."

Natasha's eyebrow went up questioningly but she didn't let got of Pepper's hand. Pepper took that as a good sign.

"Next time?" Natasha asked.

"You think once I have you in my bed I'm going to stop at having you only one time?"

"Well, one always hopes, but I wasn't about to presume."

Pepper grabbed the lapels of Natasha's jacket and pulled her in for a hot wet kiss. When she pulled away, she was happy to see that the usually composed assassin looked more than a little flustered. "Please. Presume."


End file.
